1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an animated display device having figurines that are moved over a display surface by magnetic forces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drive system for driving magnets that move the figurines in the animated display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using the magnetic force of magnets to move figurines over a display surface has been done for many years. Typically, a display surface of a toy will be formed to represent some type of recreational area or scene such as, for example, a skating rink, a race track, etc., and one or more magnets will be supported for movement just beneath the display surface. As the magnetic force attracts the figurine, movement of the magnet maneuvers the figurine, such as an ice skater or a race car, over the display surface. Along with many different kinds of display surfaces, many types of drive systems for moving the magnets below the display surface have been proposed through the years.
One type of recreational area that has proven to be popular is a skating rink. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,825 (Hwang et al.) discloses a toy kiddieland wherein the display surface includes a skating rink, an undulating track and a play area that includes swings, all of which have figurines that are moved by the magnetic force of magnets. Beneath the display surface is a plate rotatably mounted on a base and equipped with a plurality of magnets. Magnets positioned beneath the skating rink are mounted in pairs on either end of a rotary shaft. The pairs of magnets revolve with the rotating plate and can also rotate about their respective shafts through attraction to a stationary magnet secured to the base of the display. Additional magnets are mounted on vertically movable shafts for moving figurines, such as cars, over the track, and magnets secured to the outer periphery of the plate move the swinging displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,880 (Richter) discloses another type of animated skating rink. In this patent, magnets are moved below the skating surface by an endless belt. A drive gear and a plurality of idler gears are provided to support and drive the belt in a tortuous path. Additional magnets are supported and driven in independent paths by a supplemental drive system, which also uses an endless belt.
A different type of toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,949 (Christy), wherein a figurine is moved over a flat surface in a geometric pattern. The figurine is equipped to hold a writing instrument for tracing its geometric path on a piece of paper placed on the flat surface. The drive mechanism in this patent utilizes a plurality of planetary gears rotatably mounted on a gear base and keyed to a stationary sun gear. A quadripole magnet is eccentrically mounted to each planetary gear. As the base rotates, the planetary gears revolve around the sun gear and rotate about their own axis to effect movement of the magnets.
Great Britain patent no. 674,801 relates to a magnetically operated toy, e.g., a car, that can be "driven" over a display surface by operating a steering wheel. To move the car, a magnet beneath the display surface is supported in a carriage and mounted for radial and rotational movement in an arm of the driving mechanism. The carriage is mounted in a longitudinal slot of the arm. As the arm rotates the carriage can move longitudinally within the slot by a rope drive assembly using a rope and a series of pulleys. Turning the steering wheel operates the rope to radially maneuver the car as it moves in the rotating arm.
However, the magnetic drive systems discussed above, and those generally known, have certain limitations in the manner and patterns in which the magnets are driven. Thus, an improved magnetic drive system is desirable for providing better and more creative movement of figurines over a display surface.